It's a Magical Life
by SolarisEclipse77
Summary: Multi-chaptered fic centred on each Potter and Weasley Sorting. Who will end up where? Originally a one-shot depicting Lily Luna Potter's Sorting. Rated K AU *Fred Weasley is Alive*.
1. Lily

The Beginning

 **A.N This is just a one shot that I randomly write and thought of sharing, it actually started off a songfic but I just got into the story too much and I guess I decided to turn it so I could be focusing on Little Lily potter's sorting instead. I've always wanted to create a series depicting the adventures of Lily Potter in Hogwarts, I just never got around to do it. If I find this actually successful enough I might consider it. I already have a couple of drafts ready.**

 **This is an AU. Dudley Dursley married a Cho Chang and has two daughters who turn out to be witches. Also, Fred never died; he was hit by a spell that leaves the target in a death-like state. He recovered after a few hours and lived to tell the tale. He eventually married Angelina Johnson and had three Children; George II, Violetta and Arthur. George and Violetta are mentioned in this story. These are some of the changes I did.**

 **Enchanted**

When it came to the day when I would finally leave for Hogwarts, I wasn't exactly jumping with excitement as I previously thought I would. It has to do with everyone taking about how great my brothers are, and how am I most likely to follow in their footsteps.

It wasn't that bad if you think about it, but when it happens in literally every shop and every corner you turn to, you start hating that you're brothers left so much impact. Even if said brothers are only starting their fourth and second year respectively.

"Oh Lils, darling, I really hope that you'd have the great experiences both of your brothers had"

I carefully roll my eyes as Aunt Audrey crashes me into a bone-crashing hug. My mother caught my eyes in the process and smirks, giving me an eye roll in return, acknowledging how annoying my aunt is being.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Audrey, you're suffocating her." Aunt Hermione says rolling her eyes as she's trying (Unsuccessfully) to straighten Hugo's clothes.

"Mum, Gerrof, People are starting to look!" Hugo whisper-shouted, his nose turning to a pink shade and I smirk inwardly.

"Hugo Ronald Weasley, you will not shout to your mother in public."

I subtly ignore their conversation, knowing full well how it ends and I look away in the opposite direction. That's when something bright and silvery blonde finally catches my eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked the nearest person to me, who happened to be Rose, upon seeing whom I was motioning to, Rose's expression darkened slightly and she rolled her eyes in contempt.

"Malfoy, don't waste your time looking at gits like him. He's the one father warned us about last year. Turns out he's exactly like what father said. Save yourself the time Lily, and don't look at him."

Rosie looked away and I sighed and turned to watch Malfoy again, but this time, his eyes meet mine, and his small frown starts slowly to soften. His eyes slowly talking a questionable stance, a small question mark seemed to be forming as he stares right back at me. "Have we met before?" his eyes seem to be saying.

Everything seems to have died down the moment we start boarding the train, as Aunt Audrey was reaching out to hug me again, Mother thankfully intercepted it and took me in her arms instead.

"Now Lily, I want you to promise me, that no matter what, you'll be proud of whom you are. I know how you're feeling Lily, even though you're not saying it out loud, I could see it each time in your eyes when someone mentions Albus or James. I was the first female born into the Weasley family in generation, if that's not a proof that the both of us are one of a kind, than nothing else is."

I look up and smile as my mother softly mirrors me and hugs me tightly. "Have a good term sweetheart."

I nod my head as father takes his turn and hugs me tightly. Ensuring me, like he did with Albus last year that I will be loved no matter what house I'll end up in. At this point, James found it necessary to but in the conversation.

"Don't worry dad, Lilikins isn't going to stray too far away, if she's not in Gryffindor she'll most likely be Huffelpuff. Airy fairy Huffelpuff."

He smirks and runs away catching up with his friends and I bubble in fury. Father catches my eyes though, and the little twinkle in them assures me that he knows that James' is just bluffing.

"Loved, no matter where you are Lily, No matter where you are."

I slowly nod and hug him once again and then I race to where the train is and I slowly start to climb it, looking back for a minute to look at my parents who wave gently. I smile softly and turn away.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**_ The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful to say the least, I already know most of the people who were to be in my year. I was sitting next to Sage Fawley, one of our distant relatives and a close friend of mine who was ranting about how her brothers are driving her crazy and she's out to prove to them that she's vastly different than any of them. I could somewhat relate to her, The Fawley's are known to be more or less like the Weasleys. Pure-blooded wizards who have no problem with the non-wizard community and who have been Gryffindors for generations. Sage doesn't strike me as the Gryffindor type though; fiery and determined, she'll do anything there is to be unique from her family. I would love to see her brothers' faces when she gets sorted somewhere else other than Gryffindor. It would be priceless.

My thoughts flash back to the unmistakable platinum blonde haired, grey eyed Malfoy whom I'm met on the platform. For some reason, his eyes didn't strike me us unfriendly, just merely curious. As if wondering why the hell is the Potter kid staring at him like that. Nothing drew me in except the underlying intensity of his stare. It was weird and hypnotic in some way. I was almost positive that I've met him before.

"Lily, where do you think you'll end up?"

I look up and stare at Anastasia. Anastasia is the daughter of my father's cousin Dudley and his wife and our parents' previous classmate; Cho Chang. I shrug indifferently and I level up with all their stares and say defiantly; "To be honest, I would be okay with anything as long as it's away from James and Albus".

I roll my eyes as Frankie gasped. Frankie, or Frankie Longbottom, has been using her birthday wishes ever since we were 8 to wish to be in Gryffindor. When her older sister Alice became a Gryffindor, it only intensified her obsession. It's like the only reason she want to go to Hogwarts is because she wants to be a Gryffindor.

"But…But…that means that we won't be in the same house." Sage slowly rolled her eyes and said in a bored voice "Calm you horses Longbottom, you aren't even sorted in the house yet."

Frankie didn't say anything, and I looked away to smile at Sage and to high five her. "So Potter, you never answered the question. Where would you rather be? And I want a house not a statement. Heaven knows, I want to be anywhere away from Marco and Stefan" Sage rolled her eyes again and looked at me bored.

"Well…" I start; as my mind flashes back to the Malfoy kid and I smirk ever so slowly as I remember his silver and green backpack. "…I wouldn't mind if I broke the habit and became a Slytherin..."

I smirked as I heard the horrified gasps around me. Even Hugo looked up from Quidditch weekly to give me a look. I shrugged at him and looked innocently back and he rolled his eyes.

"Niiicee…Well to be honest with you Lils, I wouldn't mind ending up there as well. I wouldn't mind at all…"

"How…How could you, I mean, Slytherin is horrible. I heard stories about how their common rooms are in the dungeons and that they're located underneath the black lake. Who would want to be living anywhere near that?"

Frankie was blabbing and I decided to effectively shut her out. I looked at Sage who rolled her eyes and looked away as well. It's only when Anastasia opened her mouth when I looked back.

"Well, I could see you there Lily, to be honest, it would come off as much as a surprise. I would pay to actually see your brother's faces after that…"

"I couldn't wait to see them either, to be honest; I'm more excited about that than the sorting itself."

The rest of the ride passed uneventfully, if you count Sage getting so worked up when James, Albus, Fred and George, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander along with her brothers; Stefan and Marco and their friend Adam decided to enlighten us with their appearance briefly. The taunting from her brothers didn't help and when their friend Adam joined in; Sage whipped out her wand and to our astonishment she jinxed Adam and Fred accidently with a bat-bogey hex. I think the shock that a student who never got any education could pull off a really hard spell like that was what hit them all hard. I spent the rest of the ride laughing at how much Sage would be a huge force to be reckoned with in school.

When we finally arrived and were escorted by Hagrid to the boats. I caught again the unmistakable shining of the blonde hair of one unmistakable Scorpius Malfoy. I learned his name in the train, when Anastasia, being the nerd that she is; whipped out a genealogy book she was using so she could trace out her ancestors. I briefly took the book until I landed on the page of the Malfoy family and underneath the multiple generations of Malfoys, I found his name at the last entry, shining along with his birth year _; Scorpius Malfoy, Born 19_ _th_ _of April 2006._

Sage caught me as I rushed to close to book, and stared at me until she said, "Fiinee, I'll stay away from the Malfoy spawn, He is kind of cute though. Good luck with all the girls throwing themselves at him." I rolled my eyes at her statement but didn't say anything. With Sage, I know she'll twist whatever I have to say.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

I make my way towards Hagrid and motion to the others to come along until we finally caught up with the fiercely friendly guy my father always talks warmly about.

I was wonderin' when I'll get see yer, Little Lily Potter" He said ruffling my hair, I smile at him and he chuckles.

"C'mon follow me" He strode off towards the boats and I tell the others to get a move on and we follow him.

I chose a boat and Sage, Hugo and Anastasia join me as we're taken to the castle. I hold my breath as I watch the big castle unfold in front of my eyes. To me, this is the most magical thing to have ever happened to me; getting to see this castle in real life instead of photos.

When we finally arrived and stepped out of the boat, Hagrid motioned for us to continue following him through the entrance of the castle until a figure finally became visible. I heard a short-intake of breath from beside me from Frankie as Uncle Nev, or Professor Longbottom as he's going to be, starting from now on, came into view.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom," said Hagrid smiling.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Uncle Nev said, smiling at Hagrid briefly before he turned to us. He pulled the door wide and we followed him across the flagged stone floor. Uncle Neville stirred us to a small, empty chamber off the hall. We all crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have

Done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Uncle Nev.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"As if we don't know already" Sage whispered in my ears, faking a yawn and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, and Listen." Anastasia whisper shouted at the both of us, and Sage rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today but didn't say anything as she looked ahead.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

I briefly heard one of the many muggle-born wizards whisper to some of his friends "What the hell is a Huffelpuff?"

I bit my tongue to stop the laugh from bursting out, nevertheless though, some people heard and laughed out loud, causing Uncle Nev to look at them sternly.

"As I was saying, each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Uncle Nev paused for a second before continuing,

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Please, get ready while I go back inside to announce your arrival."

With that, Uncle Nev left us in the room and went towards the noise coming outside from the great hall, I was distracted until I felt Sage nudging me to look at Frankie and I burst out laughing. Frankie was bighting her nails in both anticipation and fear; her eyes giving away how much she truly felt afraid of whatever the sorting hat decision will be.

"You do know that wherever you are, your parents will still love you right?"

I nodded slowly as Anastasia tried calming Frankie down.

"I know, but…but, I've always wanted to be a Gryffindor, it's what father is and well…he's also the head of the house. I just really want to go there. Like Alice"

I smiled thoughtfully and then faced Frankie. "You do know that you're mother is a Huffelpuff" I said, vaguely recalling Alice sharing that piece of information in a family gathering.

"I know, but…"

"No buts Longbottom. I know for a fact that the sorting hat does take your wishes into consideration, but you and I both know that the sorting hat will place you where you do belong; regardless if it's what you want or not. So man up, and even if you don't end up in Gryffindor, you need to know that not one of us is going to view you or treat you any differently, we're friends and we'll remain friends, no matter what houses we'll end up or what house rivalries we'll be caught up in-between" Sage finished Frankie's sentence and gave one of her rarely seen full smiles. Usually with sage, if you're lucky enough, all you get is a smirk.

Frankie nodded her head and ever so slowly, she started pushing away the stray tears from her eyes.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Sage smirked and held up her hand in a high-five position for Frankie who took it smiling.

She looked at the group of the students and motioned for them to follow her as she started towards the room's doors. I smiled at her attempt in leading and followed pulling Sage and Anastasia with me.

"That was actually a nice thing you've done there." I said smiling at Sage, who for a moment looked bewildered.

"Excuse me; I'm actually capable of being a nice person when I want to."

I gave her a look and she smirked and shrugged. "I thought she would need it, I mean I could almost imagine her outburst when she doesn't get sorted in Gryffindor."

Anastasia looked at us briefly before looking up at Frankie who was trying to round everyone up.

"You think she won't end up there after all that?"

I looked at Sage as we both smirked and replied at the same time.

"I don't think so"

"Whatever makes you say that?" Anastasia said, still bewildered. I shrugged and didn't reply, sage was about to open her mouth when Uncle Nev made an appearance again and motioned for us to follow him to the Great Hall. I felt everybody stiffen at that and they began following him mechanically.

I felt nearly everybody's eyes on us as we finally entered the great hall. The place that was extremely nosy a couple of minutes ago, now became as calm as a library. You could actually hear a pin-drop.

As Uncle Nev motioned for us to stop, He climbed the two steps and stepped in front of a stool that had a withered looking hat on it.

"Now when I call your name, you'll step right up and you'll be sorted into your houses. Now we've had, a couple of incidents in the past few years, No matter what the Sorting hat says, you are to be placed into that house, You cannot change the house once it's determined. Now shall we start?"

I felt all the others in my line of vision nodding and Uncle Nev nodded and looked at the scroll in his hands.

"Abrahams, Maisie Elizabeth"

A small petite girl with dark blonde hair stepped up shaking and sat at the stool. A few moments passed until the sorting hat bellowed,

"HUFFELPUFF"

The girl bounced happily and left the stool.

The sorting went on; Avery Abraxas became the first Slytherin, while ironically her twin brother Arnold became a Gryffindor. I didn't perk up until I heard Uncle Nev mention a familiar name.

"Dursley, Anastasia Petunia"

I smiled at Anastasia encouragingly and she smiled back a bit nervously mouthing some words underneath her breath, most likely bible verses.

"Five sickles that she's a Ravenclaw" Sage whispered in my ears. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Only a blind person would doubt that Anastasia isn't a Ravenclaw"

Truth to be told, the moment the hat touched Anastasia's head, It bellowed "RAVENCLAW!" I high fived Sage as Anastasia took her seat amidst the cheers in the Ravenclaw table.

"Now it's show-time…" Whispered Sage as Uncle Nev started the first name starting with and F.

"Aren't you worried?" Frankie whispered to Sage.

Sage smirked, "Not in the slightest"

"Fawley, Sage Spencer"

As her name is finally called, I felt the once cool and collected girl stiffen next to me, and then she let go of my hand abruptly and walked forward. As she sat down, she discreetly sent me a wink. I smiled at her and she became focused. As she sat there, I saw as her smirk became more pronounced until after a minute or so, the sorting hat bellowed exactly where I imagined Sage would be.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A shocking silence followed, only broken with a shout of disbelief coming from the Gryffindor table and suddenly an enthusiastic person next to me clapped hard and bellowed

"YEAHHH, GO SAGE!"

After that, the entire Slytherin table was up cheering for their newest addition. I followed Sage and gave her a thumb up and she winked at me again, following it by smirking heavily in her siblings' direction and waving sarcastically at them and mouthing "toodle-oo". I looked at the Fawley boys who were still staring at their sister in shock and disbelief, I rolled my eyes; they certainly had it coming.

After the cheers have died down uncle Nev continued. Still in the F's he called out the next name.

"Finnegan, Maggie Catherine"

A girl with long bright brown-blonde hair woven in a braid went up the stool. I recognized her from one of the parties. She was the daughter of two of dad's classmates; Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown.

After a few minutes the sorting hat finally shouted "RAVENCLAW" and I heard a disappointed groan amidst the cheers coming from a boy with the same hair color of Maggie in the Gryffindor table. I shook my head and chuckle, seems to me that many siblings are going to get disappointed today.

The sorting continued as I blacked it out, only regaining my focus when they started calling the L's. Next to me, Frankie was shaking silently. I rounded her again and whispered softly in her ears.

"Remember, loved wherever."

She relaxed slightly only to get worked up again when her name is finally called.

"Longbottom, Frankie Hannah"

A slightly shaking Frankie went up and sat. After a couple of minutes have passed, most of the great hall groaned in boredom and I heard the word Hatstall thrown around. I glared at a couple of students in the Gryffindor table and I looked forward again. Throughout the whole six minutes, the expressions on Frankie's face changed in sequence; first she was nervous, then calm, then her expression turned to horror than to relief. I then saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. But by the end I saw a glimmer of hope and a satisfied smile. I made up my mind to ask her about what went down between her and sorting hat. I guess the great hall was all waiting in anticipation for Frankie's sorting to finish that when the sorting hat finally shouted out "HUFFELPUF" the entire great hall, even some of the Slytherin went up in cheers.

"Finally she finishes, I can't believe it. She'll most likely break down though; she always wanted to be in Gryffindor"

I turned towards the new person and I found a blonde haired girl who weirdly enough shared the same facial features as Frankie. Having only interacted with Alice before coming here and I only interacted with Frankie because she sat with us in the train, I didn't exactly get who that girl is until she smirked lightly and held out her hand.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sylvie, Sylvie Tabitha Longbottom, Frankie's twin sister and Alice's other younger sister."

Before I could open my mouth to reply, Sylvie's name was called.

"We'll continue this later."

The confident girl who was so unlike her twin sister strode up to the stool and sat down and made herself comfortable. Unlike her sister though, her sorting didn't take two minutes, and the sorting hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN"

I looked at her with a calculating expression, and she smiled calmly, and gave me a wink. "Hope to see you there!"

I chuckled despite myself and waved at her as she joined the Slytherin table and struck a conversation with Sage.

When the sorting finally came to the P's I was tired from standing for too long. I was actually pretty pleased and I lost all the nervousness I had when Uncle Nev finally called out my name.

"Potter, Lily Luna"

I shut out the whispers coming from nearly every direction and climbed up to the stool. As I sat down, the hat was lowered onto my head and I smiled.

" _Ahhh, I was wondering when I'll get to be finally acquainted with you, Lily Potter"_

I smirked at that but didn't say anything.

" _Not feeling particularly talkative are you? So unlike Your brother James, he talked a minute a mile"_

I rolled my eyes at the mention of my brother. "I'm nothing like my brother, excuse you. Can we focus on me right now? I'm the one being sorted here!"

I heard the sorting hat chuckling calmly at my outburst.

" _Fiery, independent, longing to be free of your brothers and make your way into the world. I must say, Lily Potter that you are indeed nothing like your brothers."_

I smiled and thanked it calmly.

" _No need to thank me, I see everything. But don't you worry little Potter, you'll be free from your brothers. In fact, your impact on the world around is going to make everyone ask the world for you. Not your brothers. You."_

I straightened up and listened carefully at that. What does that even mean?

" _You're a force to be reckoned with Lily Potter. You'll do great things in your life. But remember that Love conquers all. For with Great power, and Great love, comes the urge to turn. But you Lily Potter will never turn."_

"What are you saying?"

I whisper at the sorting hat hoping it could hear me.

" _It's all here in your head dear, your power, your destiny and your soul. What I see when I look into your mind is the mind if one of the brightest witches I've ever seen, but with great power comes greater enemies. You'll be free of your brothers' burden, but remember that you'll never be free of yourself."_

I got more and more confused by the second.

"How is this got to do with me being sorted?"

" _Oh but where you're sorted is where your journey of self-discovery will start. You've got your mother's wit, but you've also got Lily Evans Potter's brain. These two combined could and would make you someone that this school will remember forever."_

"Where do you think I belong though? Not in Gryffindor right?" I calmly said, fearing that it's going to place me in the one place I never want to be placed into.

" _Oh no no, even though I think your brothers would be less than thrilled. But a hat's got to do its job. Gryffindor suits you, but Gryffindor isn't who you are. Your heart, your mind and your soul will forever belong in SLYTHERIN"_

"As soon as the sorting hat shouted the house, Sage burst into cheers and in suit every person in the Slytherin table followed; the shock of a Potter and Weasley child being a Slytherin effectively wearing out. I could hear the shouts coming from the Gryffindor table and I looked at it to see a furious James and an equally angry Albus being restrained by Rose, Roxanne, Violetta, Lucy and Alice.

"This is REDICULOUS!"

"There's no way that this is right, NO WAY AT ALL"

The shouting continued until a strong shout sounded from the staff table effectively silencing everyone.

I smiled in relief and threw a smirk in my brothers' direction who in turn grew red in the face sulked in silence. I reached the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Sage and Sylvie.

That's when I finally took notice of the blonde hair again. Along with the mesmerizing silver eyes.

"Potter, fancy seeing you here."

I stopped and looked at him again at the sound of his voice.

"I can assure you it won't be the last time you see my around." I smirked and his mouth twisted into a small smirk of his own.

"Oh I think we're going to get along just fine Potter."

I smirked again and gave him a look. "You wish, Malfoy."

I think I'm going to like it around here.

I really think.

THE END

OR

TBC?


	2. James

**James**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

The day I realized I'll be finally going to Hogwarts was more than an excitement for the things I'll do once I get there and the formation of the Marauders II than the fact that I'll finally be able to study Magic. But you can expect that from a boy who's named after two of the Marauders and his godfather is none other than Fred Weasley.

My parents made it a point that we have to arrive at the station really early because of the herd of reporters that my father knows to expect. It came as no surprise that as soon as we set foot into the platform, we were blinded by the flashlights from all around. I turned, half expecting Lily to be cowering in fear from all the attention, but surprisingly, I found her talking animatedly to Dom, not really appearing to be afraid of the flashes from everywhere like that time when we went hogsmeade.

" _Mr. Potter, can we have a word please?"_

" _How does it feel like to be sending your first son to Hogwarts?"_

" _Mrs. Potter can we take you're Input? How does it feel to send your eldest child away for the first time?"_

" _Mr. James Potter, can you tell us which house you think you'll end up in?"_

The reporters continued firing questions at us and father, like always, did his best to ignore them. He reached the final straw though when a reporter grabbed Lily by her shoulder and asked her questions instead; before he could react I pushed away the reporter from Lily who was rather taken aback by what's happening but didn't appear to be afraid; more surprised though.

" _Hey, keep your hands to yourself and don't you ever, ever think about touching any of my family like that, understood?"_

I did my best to glare at the unapologetic looking reporter who instead of being frightened gave me a smirk and added a snort of disbelief.

" _Well, here's a Gryffindor in the making…I don't promise though, not until you agree to give me one small, teeny tiny interview…you'd like that Mister Potter won't you? A chance in the spotlight?"_

I didn't realize I whipped out my wand until the strangled yell of my mother pushed out of my reverie.

"James Sirius Potter! Put away that wand at once!"

I glared at the reported who was still smirking and pocketed my wand again. I watched my mother red-faced, stalk towards the reporter who suddenly looked rather nervous and backed away a little. She grabbed him by the collar and I swear I heard the guy give off a slight whimper in return. I smiled at what I was seeing, from the stories that I heard, you don't mess with my mother unless you want to end up being a victim of a bat-bogey hex.

"Now you listen here, Smith, I've put up with enough of you when we were in school. You will not disrespect any of my family in my presence or even when I'm not around. You better watch your step and learn how to speak before you start treating kids the way you just treated both of my children."

She suddenly let go of him and he fell on the floor. He quickly got up from the floor still looking nervous. One of the other reporters helped him up and he shot a nervous look at my mother before scrambling away.

"Wow, mum that was incredible!"

"Aunt Ginny you're a badass! Mum, you need to take some pointers!"

"Aunt Ginny can you teach me how to do that?"

My mum merely smiled at the Potter/Weasley excited faces before turning to me. I thought she was about to lecture me on using my wand in the first opportunity I had but she surprised me by smiling and pulling me into a hug.

"You definitely take after your Namesakes. I know you'll make me proud, James."

I hugged her back and she discreetly kissed my forehead, knowing how I feel about public displays of affection and squeezed my hand.

"I see your mum managed to take control of the situation before I come for your rescue." Dad grinned at me and mum rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe someone in the right mind would Make Zacharias Smith a reporter. Did the Daily prophet chief editor finally lose his mind?"

"Who's Zacharias Smith?" Lily asked mother who rolled her eyes again but it was dad who replied.

"He was an old classmate of ours; he just liked to stir trouble though"

In a distance I could finally spot familiar faces instead of the ones from my family. Mrs. Longbottom along with her first daughter, who was the same age as me Fred, George and Dom, was at the platform with her two younger sisters whom I guess were Lily's age.

Mum waved at her from a distance and I watched as Mum and Aunt Hermione approached Mrs. Longbottom and began talking to her animatedly. I saw Alice eyeing them before turning her gaze on me and narrowing her eyes. I smirked at that and gave her a smile and a wink, causing her to turn around and stalk in the opposite direction.  
I guess she's still store at me for giving her a canary cream and later giving her nosebleed nougat which incidentally ruined her favorite dress in a Christmas party last year.

"Hey Potter, over here!"

I turned around and high fived Stefan and Marco Fawley. Stefan was my age and would be starting this year with me, while Marco was Albus' age. They also had a younger sister who was Lily's age.

We talked for a few minutes before the train's started whistling and I was passed around for the family to say my goodbyes, I was fairly embarrassed to be doing that in front of people but I wasn't the only one so I relaxed at that.

"Now Remember James, don't cause too much trouble, knowing that you'll be there with Fred, George and Dominque makes me pity the staff members" I grinned at my uncle Ron who messed my hair grinning.

"Don't you worry Uncle Ron, but if you hear that someone resigned, you need to know that it's probably our fault." Dominique grinned at Uncle Ron as Aunt Fleur tried to scold her for stating that she'll go out in her way to cause trouble.

Dominique was one of my favorite cousins. Even though I don't really understand how she feels exactly when it comes to being over-shadowed by her accomplished Ravenclaw Sister Victiore; she's easily the most mischievous girl in the Weasley clan, and even though she still doesn't seem like it, but I think Lucy is the same.

"Now Dominique Zis ees your Chance, you Make me proud like your Seester"

I saw Dominique's expression visibly darken as she struggled against her mother's grip, rolling her eyes all the way.

"Don't you worry mum, I'll be sure to make you proud, Very proud." I saw Dominique smirk and I knew that she would definitely make this a really interesting year, especially for her sister.

"Come on people, we need to go."

Teddy was sporting his signature blue colored hair today, the fifth year Huffelpuff who was sporting a Prefect badge was talking animatedly with Victiore who was bouncing as she speaks. I rolled my eyes at that, Victiore was one of my cousins that I had least things in common with, followed closely by Molly.

"Remember Mate, when you meet Peeves, just tell him that you're the next in line. He'll get the message."

"We made sure to tell him that code when went back to Hogwarts. He'll know that you're the new generation of Pranksters"

Uncle Fred and Uncle George were grinning at me and I grinned back and nodded my head.

"Don't worry Uncle Fred and Uncle George; Fred, George and Dom and I will make you proud."

"Fred and George. Don't ruin my Child before he even goes there!"

"Oops, red Alert…"

"Abort Mission, I repeat, Abort Mission"

I laughed at my Uncles who didn't seem like they ever grew up, instead remaining in their 16 year old selves.

"James, we need to go, I guess or the Train is going to leave"

Dom shouted above the second whistle of the train and I signaled to Fred and George who were laughing as their mothers' lectured their dads about destroying the children before going to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss you bro, bring down the house."

I smiled at Al and ruffled his hair and he shot me glare and I laughed before waving at everyone and climbed the train followed closely by Dom, Fred, George and Stefan Fawley.

We found an empty compartment quickly enough and we settled down talking animatedly to ourselves. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and met Alice Longbottom in the corridor. I smirked at her and gave her the famous Potter smile. She just glared at me.

"So, Longbottom. What? Can't find a seat anywhere? You could join us if you want to; I have a couple of snacks I picked out of Uncle Fred and George's shop that you could try out."

I smirked again as her glared intensified.

"I'd rather stand all the way than to be in the same place as you are for more than five minutes. Get out of my way Potter."

"Anything the lady wishes" I said, bowing down and giving her a wink as she stalked off. I grinned as I remembered that I managed to drop in her robes' pockets a ton-tongue toffee. I smirked at the surprise she'll be getting the moment she tries it.

The rest of the ride passed off without a hitch. I managed to piss off a couple of first years by giving out some of the 'Snacks' from my Uncles' shop. One big kid who I knew afterwards went by the name of Calvin Flint came up to me and tried to beat me up, but thanks to the defense classes I've been taking as per my father's request, I managed to tackle him before he had the chance.

"I'll get you Potter; you need to sleep with one eye-open when we arrive."

"Ohh I'm shaking, Flint. Seriously, bring it on."

I smirked at the red-faced boy and left whistling in excitement.

I met Teddy who was shaking his head smiling at me in disbelief.

"I can't believe how fast you're making Enemies, James." I smirked at him."

"They're just jealous of the pure awesomeness that's me, can you blame them?"

Teddy grinned and shook his head at me in return. I passed him whistling again and reentered my compartment.

I spent the rest of the ride playing exploding snap with Dom and exchanging a couple of chocolate frog cards with Stefan before we finally arrived at the castle.

I always wondered how it would look like up-close as I only ever saw it in pictures or from hogsmeade. I was met by an amazing sight and I almost drooled over it. I managed to control it though.

The others and I met Hagrid quickly and after exchanging a couple of words, we all sat in a boat and sooner than we think we were walking towards the huge double doors leading to the entrance of Hogwarts.

"I can't believe that we're finally here, it makes me feel better that I'll get to see what Victiore has been yapping about those past three years." Dom said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't worry Dom; you're far cooler than Victiore will ever be. You've got to know that." Fred said, slapping Dom on her back in a playful way.

"Still…The fact that everyone worships the ground she walks on is kind of annoying."

I laughed and squeezed Dom's shoulder, "Dom, if anything, they're worshipping the ground she walks on because she's the first Weasley to go to Hogwarts, once we're there, trust me, Victiore will be noticed for one thing only, that fact that she's your sister."

Dom finally smiled and straightened herself. She nodded and looked forward. I really meant everything I said, Dom is a force to be reckoned with, it's just the fact that Victiore took so much from her Veela great grandmother is what makes people's eyes bulge. Beauty isn't everything. Dom's mischievousness and her playful spirit is worth a thousand Veelas.

"Well, I guess we never asked which house we'll end up in." Fred said smirking.

We all looked at one another and laughed. The answer to that answer was so painfully obvious that none of us actually thought to ask it.

"I guess we will end up in Slytherin…" Dom joked, and then added. "…Not"

We all laughed once again and arms around each other, we followed Hagrid and the other students inside the castle for the first time.

 **(A.N This would be a perfect place for it to end, but I really wanted to continue till they all got sorted…)**

We met Uncle Neville just behind the double doors and he escorted us to some big room insider the castle just opposite from the great hall. We waited for a few minutes until we were finally allowed to leave in two separate lines and we entered the great hall for the first time.

"The ceiling looks so perfect…I remember aunt Hermione saying that it's charmed to look like the sky…"

"I really can't believe that we're finally here…After all this time waiting and hearing it all second hand from Victiore"

"Hey George, you think we'll get to meet Peeves anytime soon?"

"I really hope so, Fred, I really hope so."

Amongst the chatter of all of us students I noticed the woman who was sitting right in the middle of the staff table looking directly at me, Fred, George and Dom. I saw her even wiping a stray tear from her eyes and when I finally caught her eyes I could swear I saw her winking. I winked back and smirked at her and she smiled at me a big smile before looking at Uncle Neville who produced a withering looking hat who looked liable to fall apart anytime soon.

"Please, when I call your name, you'll step forward and the sorting hat will determine which house you'll be sorted into."

"Acavilly, Madilyn"

The sorting hat took exactly five seconds before shouting out "RAVENCLAW"

"Afton, Carson"

It took slightly more seconds before shouting out  
"HUFFELPUFF"

I kept standing watching the sorting as it continued. Brighton, Elisa became the first Gryffindor and Cristopher, Ryan became the first Slytherin.

When Fawley, Stefan came next I held my ground as I watched my friend go up those steps and sit confidently on the chair. It didn't take him a minute before the sorting hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR"

I cheered for him as loud as the Gryffindor table. It's a solid fact that all Fawleys are Gryffindors in the making.

The sorting continued and I was the least bit surprised when Longbottom, Alice joined Stefan at the Gryffindor table.

I wasn't nervous at all when it came to the P's and when my name was finally called I strutted towards the sorting hat and sat down and made my self comfortable.

" _Oh great, please do me a favor and tell me how many exactly are you?"_

I smirked at that.

"oh you mean how many next generation kids? Last I checked, we were 16, but you never know me might be multiplied sometime in the future."

" _Oh brother, is it possible for a hat to resign?"_

"I have no idea mate, you should ask Professor Minnie though, and it looks like she's thinking of resigning as well seeing that we're finally here…"

" _Professor Minnie? You remind of James Potter the first; he said something along the same lines when he was here."_

"My grandfather? Well he was an incredible person and a great prankster. You should be really afraid that you just compared us both."

" _Oh yes, and like your namesakes you developed a small love-hate relationship with a certain girl that happens to be the daughter of a head of a house."_

"What-What are you talking about? What love-hate relationship?"

" _Don't forget to mention me at your wedding 8 years from now when you finally wed Alice Longbottom."_

"What are you talking about I DO NOT LIKE ALICE…"

" _That's what you're Grandfather said, I guess I don't know what we're doing till now, the answer is too obvious…"_

"No, wait, what do you mean by me and Alice-"

" _GRYFFINDOR"  
_ The Gryffindor table cheered for me as I stood up and went over to it. I was in a daze with what the sorting hate told me. Me and Alice? That's scientifically impossible.

My face reddened the moment Alice glanced at me and she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Potter, you okay? Your face is a little red."

"um..ah…I'm fine, yeah, just fine."

She looked at me weirdly and raised her eyebrows before turning to continue her conversation with another girl.

The sorting continued. Thomas, David Dean became a Gryffindor and I remembered her slightly from one of our Christmas parties. He was the son of one of dad's schoolmates. I sat up straighter however when Weasley, Dominique was finally called to take her place.

The sorting hat took a few minutes to sort Dominique and all that time, I noticed that Dominique smirk never left her face. I was the first to stand up and cheer when Dominique was finally declared a Gryffindor.

Fred and George got sorted right after her, each sorting taking approximately five seconds. We all relaxed because the thought of us being separated from one another was really scary.

"Well, we should definitely relax now, nothing is stopping us from belong together."

Dom said her eyes still shiny from whatever the sorting hat told her. I should ask her later tonight, I'm not sure if I'm ready to share what the sorting hat told me though.

"Oh yes, it's much more convenient to pull pranks on people when we're together in one place." We all nodded at the thought and Fred smirked.

"Speaking of pranks, we should start thinking of a start-of term prank, I heard the original marauders did one every year."

We were cut of a big strangled cry of "POTTER!" coming from the other end of the table. It didn't sound Potter though; it came out as "Pottuhhh".

Fred smirked and clapped me on the back and said "It looks like James already beat us all to it."

I smiled and laughed. These seven years are going to be the best years of my life. Now I'm sure of it.

 **A.N: Well here's it. The second chapter of it's a Magical life depicting James' Sorting. I hope you like it and please don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
